Taking Vengeance
by JShark419
Summary: Murder is such a devastating thing to deal with. Especially if your accused of it or find the aftermath. A well-known psycho is on the loose and a certain someone wants revenge on them for what they did. Follow along as people go on a suspenseful journey to what they think is the right path to vengeance. Rated T for some blood, language, and violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. I belongs to its rightful owners.**

 **Long time no see, right! xD**

 **By far the longest one shot I've ever written. 10k was the original word goal, but as seen, it went farther.**

 **Dedicated and for GreenPokeGuy and Applauze's _Late_ birthdays. Both exceptionally awesome friends and writers. Clara is recommended for Applauze and Lost by Green. **

* * *

Red, Red, Red, everywhere. How could there be so much? How could this happen? Why'd it happen? Could there have been anything that he could have done to prevent this? So many questions and very little answers.

Looking in the rear view mirror from the back seat, he could see the blood stains on his shirt. He could also see the large bump on his head, right above his eye. It stung, but not as much as the cut on his wrist that were bound behind his back.

"I didn't do it!" He struggled, but the handcuffs were holding him from doing to much.

"Quiet back there, you'll be given your punishment soon enough," the Cop said, "In front of the judge that is."

He just growled in fear, "But I didn't do it. I didn't kill Chris McLean!"

* * *

 **45 Minutes Earlier**

"All patrols to 358 East River Street. Be advised suspect inside has a knife," A voice said over the speakers in all the cops cars within distance of said address.

Within minutes cops surrounded the three floor apartment complex. Officers exited their cruisers and descended upon the front door. They busted through it and down the hall on the first floor.

Coming to an abrupt stop at the third door on the right. With guns drawn, the lead officer busted the door down.

"Drop the knife," One of the cops demanded to the perp.

The perp, was standing in the center of the living room. A knife in one hand and a bleeding corpse at his feet.

With guns pointed at him. He did as he was told and dropped the knife.

"Now put your hands on your head," the Officer demanded now.

"I didn't kill him," the suspect pleaded as he complied with the officer.

Another officer came over with handcuffs and grabbed one of the perps hands. Placing it into the cuffs, followed by the other.

"What the hell," the Suspect yelled, "I'm being framed, the real killers still out there."

The cop just rolled his eyes. "Then explain the dead body and us finding you with the knife in your hand."

"I...I can't," he replied.

"Just as I expected," the arresting officer shook his head.

The two walked toward the door but were interrupted by another cop.

He to shook his head, disappointingly. "I expected more from a television star. Even with your criminal past, I never would have expected the famous Duncan from Total Drama would murder."

* * *

"Hey, Noah, come in here!"

Noah had just returned from school and the first thing he heard was his mothers voice from the kitchen. He entered to see his mother peeling potatoes.

"Hey, ma," He replied, "How was your day?"

"The usual," She replied, throwing the peeled potato into a nearby pot. "Vacuuming, dusting, laundry, etc."

Noah nodded as he set his bag on the floor. Walking over from to a bowl on the counter and found it was void of apples.

"How was yours?" She asked him.

"Alright," He shrugged, "Spent my free time in the library as per usual and got all of tomorrows work done."

"Sounds like a boring routine day," His mother chuckled.

"You can say that again," Noah didn't share the laugh, "Do you need help with those?" Directing toward the potatoes.

She shook her head.

"I'll be in my room until dinners ready!" Noah left the kitchen with his bag and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Entering, he saw it was the way he left it. His perfectly made bed and all his stuff neatly organized.

He set his bag by his desk and sat in his chair, before turning his laptop on. He signed in and opened the internet to check out his usual stuff. He checked his email first, nothing to interesting. He then decided to check Facebook, which he rarely ever went on, to see if anything new updated.

Noah gasped when he saw the first post on his page. **Ex-Competitor Murders Television Host!**

"Hmm," Noah said, gazing at the post. "I wonder what caused the delinquent to be so out of control?"

Before Noah could think to much more, he was hit in the back of the head with something.

With a spin of his chair, he faced the thrower, who was standing in his doorway. He reached down and grabbed the paper ball. "What the heck was that for?" He demanded.

In the doorway was his older brother, who looked like Noah, but taller and shorter hair. "Dad, wants all of us in the living room ASAP!" He chuckled. Laughing at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'll be down in a second."

"Alright, dweeb," Noah's brother laughed. Throwing another paper-ball at Noah's head, once he turned around again.

Noah felt steam pour from his ears, as he felt the soft impact on the back of his head. Imagining imaginary missiles blowing up his brother.

So with the announcement, Noah logged out of his laptop and shut it down. Knowing he'd probably just read once he came back up anyway.

He headed downstairs and entered the living room where he saw his family. His father was sitting in his chair and his mother on the sofa. His other siblings either standing or sitting else where.

"What's the meeting for?" One of Noah's sisters asked.

The father, a muscular man, leaned forward in his seat and quirked his eyebrow. "I have something you all must know." He looked at his mother and she nodded, with a solemn expression. Which made some of the siblings nervous. The dad turned his attention back to his children. "We want to inform you all that we're bringing back family night."

And that's when the parents smiled, but again frowned when they heard a bunch of groans, followed by, 'what's?' 'no's' and 'boring's.'

Noah just leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He knew by now it was no use to complain, it would exhaust energy he didn't feel like relinquishing. So he kept his lip zipped.

"Come on," The dad said, "We need more family time. I'm always at work and all of you have your activities. So I think every Friday night we'll do something together."

"Is it mandatory?" A sibling asked.

"Yes!" The dad replied.

So after some more groans, the dad said since Noah was the youngest, he would decide what they did for their first family night. He had the choice of telling them then or he could choose tomorrow morning to tell them. He chose the latter.

As Noah was leaving to go back to his room, he was snatched by the back of his shirt and held in place.

"Nigel, what do you want now?" Noah asked, unfazed.

"I want to know what lame thing you're going to make us do tomorrow night?" He replied, twirling his youngest brother around to face him.

Noah with his arms crossed and a deadpan expression. "I'm not entirely sure yet, but just for you, I'll be sure to pick something truly boring."

Nigel smirked, "And when it's my turn in three weeks, I'll choose something athletic."

"You do that!" Noah said, "Can you set me down now?"

Nigel set Noah down, "Whatever! Just nothing boring, or else!" He scrunched his hand into a fist and pushed it into Noah's face.

"Real threatening," Noah said nonchalantly, shoving his fist away. Before leaving and heading back to his room.

* * *

"You might want to clean that with water before putting something on it."

"Thanks Mike, I will." With a nod of the head, she listened to her boyfriend and headed for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the scratch on her cheek. A small trickle of blood ran down and into the sink.

She grabbed a washcloth and wet the tip of it under the faucet. Then carefully applied it to the scratch she had received. She winced a bit at the pain, but was completely fine otherwise.

After applying more pressure to cease the bleeding, she exited the bathroom, just in time to hear her name being called.

"Zoey come in here, they're so cute!"

Zoey entered the room she heard the voice. She walked over to the cardboard box on the kitchen counter and peered inside. Inside was a mother cat and her kittens.

"Aren't they precious?" Mike asked.

"They are," Zoey replied, a warm smile forming.

 **Ringing Sound**

Mike and Zoey hear the phone is ringing.

"I'll get it," Mike said.

Zoey felt her cheek and remembered no less than an hour ago, the mother had scratched her. Not on purpose, but for being protective. Zoey had found her and the kittens down the block in an alleyway from where she lived and brought them home. In the midst of trying to get them, the scratch occurred.

Mike hung the phone up. He saw her, "Are you alright?"

Zoey lifted her eyes so they were level with her boyfriend. She traced the scratch with her finger, "Stings a bit, but otherwise fine."

"And emotionally?" He asked, "You seem exhausted."

Zoey nodded, as she rested against the counter. Looking over and seeing the kittens all cuddled up to their mother, snoozing away. "Just a bit, it's worth putting in so many hours though."

She's talking about her constant help at the animal shelter in her town. Spending more time there, helping the animals, than anywhere else.

"Who was on the phone?" Zoey asked.

"You're needed back at the Animal Shelter," Mike sighed.

Zoey sighed to, "I guess our date will have to wait," she said.

Mike was used to it, but it still pained him a bit. But he knew how important Zoey's volunteering was. He looked at the time on his watch and saw it was almost two. "You should get going. I'll drive you."

"At least I'll be able to bring them in earlier," Zoey said looking at the box.

With a quick yawn, Zoey grabbed her purse and with the help of Mike, grabbed the box of kittens and moved it to the passenger seat of her car. She sat there with them in her lap, as Mike took the driver seat.

Some time later, they arrived at the animal shelter. She had the box and waved as he drove away. Promising he'd be back and pick her up when she was done.

She carried the box of felines in and set them on the counter at the front desk. She saw the desk bell and rung it.

A few seconds later a woman, a few years older than Zoey came out of a room behind the desk. "Zoey what are you doing here? Wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

Zoey looked confused. "I got a call, saying I was needed."

The lady looked at her, "I never called. As much as I'm aware of no one did. We have plenty of staff here this afternoon."

"I wonder who called us then?" Zoey pondered.

"I'm glad you're here anyway," The lady said, "Goomers, doing much better."

This news brought a huge smile to Zoey's face. "That's wonderful! Is he able to walk now?"

"Just a little," The woman, slightly frowned, "but he's doing a lot better then he was." She looked down and saw the box with the mother cat and kittens. "You finally caught her?"

Zoey nodded, as her eyes too fell upon the kittens, who were nuzzled together, for their feeding time.

"Is their room ready, Daisy?" Zoey asked.

"Almost," Daisy replied, "Come to the back to see Goomer."

"What about them?" Zoey asked, holding one of the box flaps.

"Don't worry," Daisy smiled. "I'll have Ronald come out and set them up in their temporary area."

"Tell him to be careful," Zoey said as she followed Daisy through the doorway behind the desk. "Mothers kind of protective."

Daisy stopped and looked at the scratch Zoey had. "I see. I'll be sure to tell him."

Daisy walked off in one direction and Zoey went another, knowing she knew her way around the building.

She walked to the back where most of the rescued animals were. She walked past a bunch of cells with dogs in them, ranging from all sorts of breeds. The fifth one on the left was the one she was heading to.

As she approached, she saw the door already open and a familiar face inside. Which made her a bit more excited. She entered and was greeted by a nudge to her knee.

Looking down she saw a German Shepherd nudging her knee with its nose. She bent down and began to stroke the back of it's head. "How are you doing today Goomer? Feeling better?"

The dog let his tongue hang out as it wagged it's tail back and forth.

Zoey looked it over and saw it had improved, but cringed at the scar on it's snout and the scratch above it's eye. Not to mention the brace on it's hind leg.

She shook her head, as she remembered the day Goomer was brought in. The thought of how cruel some people were really disgusted her.

The second person in there walked over, "His leg seems to be doing better. The brace has to stay on for just a few more days." She smiled and patted the dog on his head.

"Thanks Dawn," Zoey said kindly, "I just wish it never happened."

Her ex-cast-mate shook her head to, "Me to. But as much as we want it too be, some people can't be caught."

Zoey agreed, as she gave Goomers back a scratch.

"I thought you said you were taking today off?" Dawn asked.

Zoey looked up at Dawn, "I was, but I got a call saying I was needed here. But Daisy said no one did."

Dawn didn't know either. She noticed Zoey looked very tired. "You should go home and get some sleep."

Zoey shook her head, "Since I'm here, I mine as well do what I can around here."

Dawn set a hand on Zoey's shoulder, "The others and I can handle it, you should go home and get some rest. You've helped enough for this week. Or at least spend the time with Mike."

Again, Zoey shook her head, "I feel like I'm more needed here. I'll sleep when I get home tonight."

"If you say so," Dawn crossed her arms and let her hand rest under chin. Feeling worried about Zoey. Girl works too much, were her thoughts.

Zoey gave Goomer one last pat on the head, "It's nice to see you're doing better," she smiled down at him. "I'll catch you two later," she exited the cell.

Dawn watched her leave before turning her attention back to Goomer. "Lunch time!" She held up the dogs bowl, which made him wag his tail.

So even with it not being a day she was needed. She still did some extra volunteer work. Still wondering who called. Finding out Daisy didn't know and it seemed no one else did. But she let it escape her mind.

Over the next several hours, Zoey was a busy volunteer. Helping to feed, bath, and clean the animals. It was definitely a hard and tedious way of spending time. Yet it was also very rewarding. Being able to see them get better and healthier before they're able to be sent off to a family that selected them.

She also visited the kittens and her mother. Seeing that they had warmed up to their new home rather quickly. Zoey watched and kept an eye on them for an hour. Watching the kittens crawl around.

The day went quicker than she thought. By the time it was nearly 8 pm, Zoey had finished all she could for the today. Now it was time to go home, get some rest, and do the same thing tomorrow. On the actual day she promised to be in.

Zoey was currently in the back where Goomer was. Making sure he still had enough food and water for the night. Even if he did, the night people would refill his bowls. She even fluffed his pillow and made sure his doggy bed was set up the right way.

She was knelt down in front of him, massaging the back of his neck under his ears. Which really relaxed the dog.

Zoey stood up and reached into her back pocket and showed Goomer something. It was a dog treat, she held it up high. Causing the dog to wag his tail. "Sit!" She ordered.

Still wagging his tail, Goomer obeyed and sat.

"Good!" Zoey smiled. "Now speak."

Goomer barked and Zoey threw the treat in the air, which he caught.

As he munched it up, Zoey patted him on the head. "I'll see you in the morning. Be good for Ralph like you always are."

The dog looked at her, as she walked out and closed the door. She took one more glance at him before leaving.

She checked on the kittens again. Seeing them all huddled together, sleeping. The mother lying next to them.

"Any thoughts on names yet?"

Zoey turned to see Daisy.

"I was going to let you guys decide," Zoey admitted.

"But you're the one who found and rescued them," Daisy said. Using one of her fingers to rub the back of one of the kittens. "You should do it."

Zoey saw the mother cat knew they weren't going to harm the kittens. She was just lying there, keeping an eye on the others.

"I guess," Zoey shrugged. She's just glad their in a better place, rather than behind the dumpster where they were first found.

"Any thoughts?" Daisy asked.

Zoey thought for a moment. "Emma comes to mind."

"Emma's a cute name," Daisy admired, "What about the kittens?"

Zoey watched as one of the kittens climbed over another. "When someone comes to adopt them, they can decide."

Daisy liked the idea. "Do you need a ride?"

"Home?" Zoey asked, "Thanks, but Mike said he'll pick me up."

Daisy nodded, "I'll see ya tomorrow. And make sure to get some sleep."

Zoey nodded, "I'll be sure to. And hopefully Saturday, I can get to spend time with Mike."

"With Becky, Andrea, Ronald, and Jason, I think we'll be covered," Daisy said. "Well have fun."

She left and Zoey was about to when she heard a meow. Zoey hadn't noticed, but she had her hand rested near the kittens. And one of them was trying to climb her arm.

Zoey couldn't help but giggle a bit. She carefully grabbed the kitten with her other hand, and then with both set it down by her mother. Before leaving, she made sure the their was a bowl of food and water for the mom cat and there was.

A few minutes later, Zoey was waiting outside for Mike. She watched as a few cars went by. It was a Thursday night, so not very active.

She pulled her cell out and called Mike. She listened and listened and listened.

No answer.

She tried again, only to receive his voice mail. With a sigh, she wondered why he wasn't answering. Now she kind of wished she had accepted the ride from Daisy.

It wasn't like Mike to not answer. With one last sigh, she decided that perhaps it be best to walk. Her house was a ways from here, but, she'd have to make do.

One last look at the road and she saw no sign of a car. She looked at the sky, at least it would be a clear night. Nice and cool. The sky was still a bit light, but ground level was dark. This is what mid summer was like.

With a few steps taken, she started her way home. No more than 10 meters from the Animal Shelter. A pair of lights came from behind her.

She turned to see they were head lights. A car came and stopped next to her. The lights prevented her from seeing who the driver was.

And from the car came a voice. "Zoey get in get in, I'll give you a ride."

With a sigh of relief, she recognized the voice. She almost thought it was someone dangerous.

Zoey walked over to the window, "Thank-you , this saves me from having to walk two miles."

"You're welcome," they replied.

So Zoey hoped in and Dawn started on their way.

"Is there anything I can do for you for the ride?" Zoey asked, as she watched out the windshield.

Dawn nodded, "A pitcher of water, would be courteous enough."

"A pitcher of water?" Zoey asked. But then a light bulb appeared above her head, remembering something.

Instead of gasoline, Dawn's Eco friendly car ran on water. How? A special friend of theirs built it, street legal to.

"It's way better than those gas guzzlers everyone else uses," Dawn said cheerfully. "And all it runs on is water. I still owe B for this."

Zoey sat back in her seat and listened, still amazed. "Even with it being nature safe, I'm surprised you drive a car."

"It doesn't pollute our planet," Dawn said, "B made sure of it. It runs on water and none of it's material are made of our animal brethren."

A few moments of silence.

"So, how's Mike?" Dawn tried to start a conversation.

"He's doing good," Zoey replied, "He's been busy with his job at the construction site."

Dawn nodded, "What are they building over there?"

Zoey shrugged, "I think it's a new high school, but I can't remember exactly."

"And how's your relationship?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Alright, I guess," Zoey sighed, "Enough to share our home, but we barely see each other."

"You're volunteer work and his job?" Dawn easily guessed.

"He was off today, but that weird phone call," Zoey still pondered, "Interrupted. So I figured it was fate wanting me to help out today."

"Hmm," Dawn said, "I wonder who it was?"

"Prank call probably," Zoey guessed, "At least we're both free on Saturday."

"What are you two doing?" Dawn asked.

"The cliche date," Zoey smiled, "Dinner and a movie."

"That's sweet!" Dawn commented.

A few moments later, Dawn pulled into Zoey's drive way.

Zoey looked at her house and saw how dark it was. She looked further down her driveway and saw her car. "Hmm. Guess he fell asleep?" She exited the car. "I'll get you the water to help power your car a bit farther."

"Thanks Zoey," Dawn said, staying behind the wheel.

"No thank you," Zoey said, "I'll be right back."

Dawn watched as Zoey headed up her porch and entered her house.

Seeing complete darkness, she called out to Mike. "Mike, are you awake?" She turned the hall light on. Mike did not respond.

She shrugged, he was a sound sleeper.

She walked to the back of the house and entered the kitchen. Turned the light on and headed over to the sink. Opening the cupboard next to it to grab a pitcher. Turned the faucet on and filled it to the brim with water.

"Just have to get this to Dawn and it's early bed time tonight," She said to herself.

She turned, pitcher full of water in her hands, and dropped it. Sending water all over the kitchen floor. It's not the only thing that happened, Zoey started to scream.

* * *

"So Noah, what have you decided?"

Noah sat in the living room with his parents and siblings, about to spill what he chose for that nights activity to be.

He was sitting in one of the chairs, with a book in his hands. He hadn't heard what his father asked.

"Can someone...please?" His father face palmed.

Nigel grabbed Noah's book from him. "Dad asked you a question dweeb!"

Noah, a nonchalant expression, looked at his dad, "Um...I don't know."

"You haven't decided?" His Dad questioned.

"Family activity time, really isn't one my fortes," Noah deadpanned.

His Dad just sighed, "Is wanting quality time with the family too much?"

Noah felt bad, "I'm sorry. I just prefer to read or be on the computer."

"That's because you're lazy," Nigel snickered.

Noah just glared at him.

"It is kind of true," His mother admitted, "The only real time you've been active was during your time on that reality show."

"Heh, he kissed a guy," Nigel snickered.

"Don't remind me," Noah grumbled.

"Anyway," Noah's Dad said, "I just want quality time with all of us together. So decide something right now."

So now Noah had nearly a dozen pairs of eyes on him, waiting for his decision.

"Come on dork," Nigel wined, "Pick already. And no where boring."

"Nigel, leave Noah alone," Noah's Mother said, "Go ahead and decide."

So Noah decided to put on his thinking cap. If he was forced to spend time doing family fun, it mine as well be something he liked. With a smile, he knew what he wanted.

The father noticed this too. "What will it be?"

"How about a trip to the pool hall," Noah suggested, "Haven't played any billiards in a while."

"Boring," Nigel complained.

The Dad with a hand on his chin, leaned forward, "Hmm. Sounds fun."

Noah's mom nodded in agreement.

"We leave at five, so everyone be ready for a friendly family tournament," His Dad smiled. "Nice pick Noah."

Noah nodded without much enthusiasm.

With that the family dispersed to do whatever until five.

Noah entered his bedroom and sat down at his computer. Turning it on and doing some random web surfing.

Deciding that reading really wasn't on his mind at the moment. So he decided to practice his Pools skills, mostly for the techniques and strategies.

He found his game site and started up a game under his account. His username: Noah It All!

He had to wait for his opponent to break. They did and never sunk anything. With a smirk, he used his skills to hit the cue ball and sink one of the stripped ones into a corner pocket. He followed up by hitting another one. Sinking it into the far corner and then a third into one of the middle ones. Now there were only four left until victory.

"Looks like another clean sweep!" Noah said to himself. Seems it would be since he scored two more to add five out of seven.

Number six was just as easy as the first five. He was aiming for the seventh, when a loud noise averted his attention and made him miss. Accidentally pocketing one of his opponents instead.

Noah forgetting his game, quickly exited his room and nearly collided with Nigel. The two stopped just in time.

"Dude, did you hear that scream too?" Nigel asked in a panic.

Noah nodded and the two headed downstairs to investigate.

Nothing inside, so they headed to the garage. Before they could, someone came busting through the door and past them.

"Ma, what's going on?" Nigel yelled to her.

"You're father!" She yelled back, not saying anything else. The two see her grab the wall phone and immediately push some buttons. "I need an ambulance right away..."

Noah felt a knot form inside his stomach. He ran to the garage and saw a gruesome site. With a panic, Noah ran to his fathers side and knelt down beside his unconscious body.

"What happened?" He yelled.

His eyes moved to his fathers lifeless face. Motionless he was.

"What happened?" Noah repeated in a whisper, a few tear rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

The ambulance arrived and carried Noah's father to the hospital. Doing what they could. They diagnosed that he had a heart attack. Noah would have known that if his own heart wasn't over taken with fear.

The doctor said he was in critical condition. It is still uncertain how or why it happened exactly. But they promised Noah's family that they would do all in their power to save him.

Noah and the rest of his family were currently in the hospitals lobby. He sat in one of the chairs watching his mother pace back and forth.

He figured she was just as worried as he was.

With his head in his hands and his eyes staring down at the floor. He suddenly heard a noise. He eyed his stomach and forgot he hadn't eaten at all today. And it was now early evening.

With a sigh, Noah decided being worried and hungry at the same time weren't worth anything. So he walked over to his brother. "Hey Nigel, I'm going to the vending machine, want anything?"

Nigel shook his head, "Nah, but thanks thought."

Noah's eyes widened with surprise. He wasn't expecting his brother to thank him. "Are you sure?"

Nigel looked up at his younger brother, "Yeah. I'm surprised your stomach's actually fine. Mines got the biggest knot."

Noah's did bug him a little, but not enough to not make him hungry. But he did nod, understanding. "Dads strong, he'll pull through. Just keep you're mind on the positive and everything will be fine."

Nigel was surprised Noah was being so positive. He didn't think to much about it though. He watched as Noah walked off, the vending machines were in another part of the hospital.

The doors open and the doctor comes out. Nigel, Noah's mom, and the other siblings look up at him for hopeful news.

"How's my husband?" Noah's mom asked, racing up to him.

"He's..."

* * *

"Back off," Duncan growled, holding up his fists.

"Heh, don't get your panties in a twist," The large bicep-ed criminal said. "I don't want to fight. I just want that seat."

"Why?" Duncan crossed his legs and arms, looking as if he wouldn't.

"Best seat near the winder," The criminal pointed to said window.

Currently Duncan was still in the holding cell at the police station. He wasn't alone, because there were three other recently arrested criminals in there with him.

One of them, the burliest, wanted the bench Duncan was sitting on. He didn't start a fight, Duncan was just so alert, he just assumed the guy wanted to fight or...do other things.

Duncan, after hearing what the burly dude wanted, complied and went else where. He went to the metal bars that made up his cage and glared out at the detectives that were going and doing their jobs. Duncan's grip on the bars were making his palms red, but he didn't care.

He shook his head, trying to remember how he got here. Which was proving to be difficult, since he seemed to have memory loss.

He turned and heard the door opening. One of the cops beckoned for Duncan to follow him.

"Hey when, do I get my phone call?" Duncan asked, "I haven't gotten it yet."

"Later!" The cop grumpily said.

"It's my right to get my call already," Duncan complained.

"You'll get it when we're good and ready to allow you to have it," The cop barked back. He led Duncan to an investigation room. "Stay here. The lead detective will be in shortly to talk to you." With that he left by slamming the door.

Duncan rolled his eyes, taking a seat. For some reason, non of the officers or detectives made him where hand cuffs after he arrived. Duncan thought he heard that one of the cops was a huge fan from when he was on Total Drama. With a shrug, at least it was something, With being trapped here for something he claims he never did.

After a minute or so of waiting. The door opened and Duncan saw the lead detective walk in.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself?" The detective said as he sat down.

Duncan leaned forward in his seat, "For what?"

"Don't play dumb," The detective snarked, "Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't," Duncan snarled back.

"Then explain the blood we found on your clothes and you holding the knife," The detective pointed out.

"I don't know," Duncan admitted, scratching the back of his head. Knowing it didn't sound convincing. "All I know is, one moment, I'm at home watching television and the next I wake up in Chris's dump of a place with him already dead on the ground."

The detective looked skeptical, "And that's your story?"

"It's my story and I'm sticking to it," Duncan said, "You don't believe me, check the evidence."

"We did," The detective said, "And the only prints we found were yours."

"And what if I'm being framed?" Duncan questioned, crossing his arms.

"Then, you'll be set free and we'll find the real culprit," The detective deadpanned, which Duncan saw. "But theirs no doubt in my mind that you're the one."

"And I say you're wrong," Duncan defended himself.

The detective sat back and folded his hands on the table.

Duncan quirked his uni-brow, "Do I get my phone call now?"

"After our interview," The detective replied, "If you say you're being framed. Who would have in for you?"

"Take your pick, I have plenty," Duncan replied, waving his hand in a circle.

"Specifics?" The detective asked.

"The first right off the top of my head is my ex-girlfriend," Duncan folded his arms on the table. "My ex from the show, Courtney."

"Hmm!" The detective, thinking to himself.

"Dumb bitch," Duncan muttered to himself, "She hates me because she thinks I cheated on her. But that wasn't the case." He said pointing a finger at the detective, "She broke up with me first. But whatever. I moved on from her."

"And why would she want revenge now?" The detective asked. "I have friends who watched that All Stars season and she looked pretty over it herself. Half a decade of held in aggression seems absurd."

"Then you don't know Courtney," Duncan said, "I only said she was a possibility. Mainly because she's the first that came to mind." With a look off to the side, he continued, "She holds things in forever. Plus she seems like one who'd know pretty much everything on how to cover up a crime."

The detective put a hand on his chin.

"Or," Duncan added, "It could be anyone from my dark past. I wasn't in juvie for littering or loitering. I made some pretty dangerous enemies during my times on the streets."

"This could be a possibility," The detective said, seeing all this seemed plausible. "But as it stands now, the evidence says you're the culprit. Until we get something to say otherwise, you'll be going down for murdering Mr. McLean."

With a sigh, Duncan put his head in his hands. Then looked up at the detective, "Can I have my phone call now?"

"Follow me," The detective replied. "And remember Joey's a big fan of you, so don't do anything stupid. Or you will be back in cuffs."

Duncan nodded. It was a privilege to not be cuffed. He was lucky this 'Joey,' one of the officers was a fan. Not to mention the head commissioner was a bit to, mostly since he was forced to watch the show by his kids.

Duncan followed and the detective pointed to a phone on one of the desks. "Don't swipe anything!"

"Oh, yeah!" Duncan mocked, "I really do want to swipe a bunch of paper and pens."

The detective looked at him before being interrupted by someone. "Someone left this at the front desk. It's addressed to you."

The detective took the envelope. As he did that, Duncan walked off sat at the desk and looked at the computer there. "If only I had big enough pockets." He turned back to the phone and dialed the number that first came to mind.

 _Ring, ring, ring. "Hello?"_

"Pa!"

"Duncan, is that you?"

"Yeah, dad," Duncan replied.

"How'd you call me?" His dad demanded, "You should be in the slammer."

Duncan shuttered under his fathers words. "I didn't do it."

"That's not what the television and papers say," His dad countered. "Why on earth would you murder that show host for?"

"I.."

"You had a future ahead of you son," His dad interrupted. "You finally cleaned up your act. Why throw it all to waste now?"

"I'm innocent," Duncan tried to convince his father. "One moment I'm sitting home and the next I wake to find myself in Chris's blood."

A few seconds of silence go by and Duncan begins to wonder.

"Dad...?"

"You should have never moved out," His dad finally answered. "You were doing so much better before."

Duncan sighed, "I'm still doing fine. This is just a misunderstanding. Someones framing me for this."

"For your sake son, you better hope that's true," His dad said, "Or else the next time we chat will be after your incarceration."

"I know my innocence," Duncan said, "All I need is for these detectives to find some." He would have called them morons or imbeciles, but he knew his father would probably hang up on him, since he was a cop himself. For a different province anyway.

"They're good at their jobs," His dad assured, "But if things go south. I'll call your lawyer for you."

"Thanks!" Duncan appreciated, "Also for answering."

"Anytime," His dad replied, "I'll call you're lawyer, later this evening."

Duncan hung up and wondered what he was supposed to do now.

He looked at the desk and saw the name, Joey Daniels. "Hmm, maybe it's the Joey?"

"Duncan, come over here."

Duncan turned to see the lead detective call his name. So he stood up and walked over to him. "Phoned my dad. Lawyer should be here tomorrow."

The detective heard him, but was to busy with his eyes down on a piece of paper. "You may not need him?"

"And why is that?" Duncan asked, "You don't expect me to represent myself do you?"

The detective ignored that, "There may be a new turn of events."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan demanded.

"It means," He looked at Duncan, "That you may be innocent after all." He showed the backside of the document to him. "You wait here in there," he points to the cell. "I'll be back."

"Wait," Duncan asked, "What's the paper and how do you figure I'm innocent?"

"No time to explain," the Investigator replied, "Let's say for now, that a mystery tipster may be your key to freedom."

Duncan watched him rush off. "Huh, about time." He looked over at the cell and wondered if he still had to go in there. "Do I still have to go in there?" He asked himself.

"Unfortunately," An officer said, "Detective Linder, the lead detective, said he wanted you in there until he got back. Strict order to make sure you are."

With a sulk, Duncan walked over and the officer put him in.

"Though if I had my choice, I'd just let ya hang around the desks," The officer sighed, "As long as you didn't do nothing."

Duncan looked down at his name tag and saw it read J. Daniels.

"You'd do that?" Duncan questioned curiously.

The officer looked at him from outside the bars, "I would, if I could. But I have to follow procedure."

"How come he gets treatment and we don't," The burly criminal demanded, marching up beside Duncan.

"Because he's a TV star," Officer Daniels remarked, "Quite popular on it too."

"He shouldn't get special treatment, just cause he's dried up!" The criminal complained.

Officer Daniels shrugged, "Some people have a bit of a soft spot for TV stars."

"Still not fair," The criminal glared at Duncan before walking to the bench.

Duncan looked back and saw Officer Daniels sit behind one of the desks. "By the chance is your first name Joey?"

Officer Daniels looked up at him from some paper work. "It is, why?"

"Just curious," Duncan replied.

The officer looked down at his paperwork. And then back up at Duncan.

"I have something you need to sign," He walked over to Duncan.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can't say," Officer Daniels replied, "Just know it's super important."

Duncan shrugged, not giving it two thoughts. So, with his hands through the handle bars, signed his name on the dotted lines of the paper. Before he could read anything though, Officer Daniels took it away.

With his back to the cell now, Officer Daniels had a huge grin. He now had Duncan's autograph. He just didn't want to look unprofessional inside the office.

Duncan was of course unaware of this.

So now with who knows how long between now and the time he had to be freed or permanently jailed, he was anxious and bored out of his mind.

"Wish I had a deck of cards?" Duncan said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Clunk**_

Looking down, Dawn saw a bottle of water in the drink machine. She reached down and grabbed it, with a sigh.

Her night so far was not how she expected it to go. She looked down at the white tile floor and tried to remember how she got to here.

With only a second, she remembered. She accompanied Zoey here. After hearing her red headed friend scream, she found herself running inside and discovering the gruesome sight,only seconds after Zoey.

Which was a nearly lifeless corpse lying up against the refrigerator. A knife wound in his upper right shoulder. Hands tied behind his back.

And now the three of them were at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell the two of them how the third was.

So now it had been several hours and so far no news, which meant Mike was doing alright. For the moment anyway.

With her mind being clouded by thoughts. She hadn't noticed she wasn't alone in this hall.

She turned to see someone reach down and grab a bag of chips from the food vending machine. They looked familiar.

With the tilt of her head, she saw he was familiar. She couldn't put her memory on it, but she knew she saw this person before.

The person, with his own thoughts in mind, didn't really take notice of Dawn's curiosity.

Dawn noticed he looked very upset. Watching as he squeezed his snack, leaning against the vending machine. With her aura reading skills, she saw he was mentally depressed but was trying hard to hide it.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked him.

The person looked at her. If it wasn't for a few tears that started to take form, he'd probably think she looked familiar too. "Not really," he replied.

Knowing it probably wasn't her place, since she didn't know this person. She hesitated to further this mini conversation. But she couldn't help her curiosity to how familiar he seemed. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Being completely taken off guard by the question, the stranger looked at her weird, until his expression changed slightly. "I don't know, do you?" Trying to enlighten his mind from that days events.

Dawn put a hand to her chin, before a thought appeared. "Were you ever on television?"

The stranger slightly nodded, "A show called Total Drama. Seasons 1 and 3."

She then snapped her fingers, an imaginary light-bulb appearing above her head. "You're Noah, aren't you?"

The stranger nodded, confirming it. "And you're..." he took a moment to realize she too participated in Total Drama. "You're Dawn from season 4."

She smiled and nodded.

Noah didn't comply the same. He just stood there, his grip tight around his chips. "It was nice to see you, I guess. I should get back..."He pointed his thumb to behind himself.

"What has you here visiting the hospital?" Dawn asked, hoping he'd answer.

"My father..." Noah began.

"Noah, come hurry!" The two heard a voice call.

Noah recognized it as Nigel's. "Sorry no time time to chat." He ran off without another word. Disappearing around the corner in a flash.

Dawn, not knowing fully, what to do now. Just stared at where she saw Noah run off to. Then her eyes tilted down to the floor and saw something sitting there. She reached down and grabbed the chips. "He forgot this."

* * *

Duncan sat against the bars of the cell in the towns precinct. It has been several hours since the lead detective left and it was killing Duncan to know what the detectives had found out. It was making him very anxious.

He stood up and looked out into the empty room. He was alone. The other criminals were taken away to where ever and the other detectives and officers were in other parts of the building.

Duncan stood up and gazed out the window and saw a sheer drop to the river below. Knowing this side of the building was water side property. "Even if someone wanted to escape, they'd never get far."

Officer Daniels walked in and slammed his fists on one of the desks.

Duncan looked over at him, "What's up?"

Officer Daniels looked at him with clenched teeth. "You've been innocent all this time."

Hearing he was innocent was awesome to hear, to Duncan. But the look on the cops face showed there was more to it.

The cop sighed, as he fell into a chair. "She played us for sad saps."

"Who?" Duncan demanded.

The cop stood up, looking like he was puzzled. He walked over and unlocked the cell. "You're free to go. I have to leave." He started to walk off.

"Where's Detective Linder?" Duncan asked.

The cop stopped. "Dead!"

Before Duncan could speak. Officer Daniels was gone. "Dead. What do you mean dead?" He yelled.

He didn't get an answer. So he didn't know what to do now. He decided that perhaps there was someone else here that could answer his question.

Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find anyone to help him. They ignored him or said they were too busy. Some acted as if they knew something but decided to shove him away.

So with nothing here, he left. Walking outside and breathing the fresh air for the first time in nearly two days.

"What to do next?" He said to himself. "I need to know what's going on."

He only walked a couple of feet before getting whacked in the back of his head that sent him crashing to the ground. Losing consciousness as soon as he landed.

Someone stood over him. "They're on to me now, doesn't mean I can't have a hostage." With a laugh they dragged Duncan's body to a nearby car.

* * *

Noah had walked back with his brother to the waiting room. Where the doctor informed him of some excellent news.

His father had pulled through, surviving his heart attack. The exact cause is still unknown, but nonetheless he made it through.

Now the bookworm and the rest of his family were in the room watching their father. His eyes were still closed.

The doctor said he'd be alright, they were able to get his heart to pump again. He woke up for a brief moment of time before passing out. The doctors informed the family, he just needed rest after this ordeal.

Noah stood near the doorway, watching his father snooze. Feeling so grateful that he made it. This was the definitely the most terrifying experience in his life.

With a sigh of relief. The room was silent, with the exception the light breathing coming from the hospital bed.

Noah then remembered he spent money on a bag of chips and never ate them. So with a calm heart and empty stomach, he told his family he'd be right back. Saying he had to retrace his steps.

Walking down the hall and past several rooms, he headed back to the vending machines. Where he hoped no one snatched his chips, if he left them there.

In the midst of his search. A nurse came running down the hall nearly knocking him off his feet. Making him hit his shoulder against the wall.

Noah watched as she raced away. "Must be an emergency?"

Before he could move, another nurse came rushing by. "He's not going to make it."

With a now bruised shoulder, Noah continued on his way. Curiosity on his mind to what the nurses were fussing over.

Several minutes later Noah reached the vending machines and found them in the hands of the person he met before.

"I stayed here in case you came back," She replied.

Noah formed a small smile. "Thanks!"

"Seeing that you're back, must means things are better for you?" Dawn observed.

Noah nodded as she handed his snack over. "My father had a heart attack, but he's doing better."

"That's marvelous," Dawn smiled.

"Why are you here?" Noah asked.

With that question, she frowned. Which Noah noticed.

"Someone you know?" Noah asked sympathetically, folding his arms.

"My friends boyfriend," Dawn replied. "She discovered him in their kitchen with a knife wound to his chest."

Noah's eyes widened.

"Doctors aren't sure he'll make it," She added, "They've been trying for a while, but he lost a lot of blood before we discovered him."

Just then a high pitched scream filled the halls.

Dawn and Noah had to cover their ears. They turned toward the direction.

"Who was that?" Noah panicked.

"Sounded like Zoey," Dawn gasped.

The two ran to where the scream was and found Zoey crying into the arms of a doctor.

"What happened?" Dawn demanded.

Zoey lifted her head, using the doctor for support. "He didn't make it."

Dawn felt her knees buckle. "But...how?"

"He lost to much blood," The doctor replied, "We tried our best. They're was nothing we could do."

Zoey began to sob into the doctors arms again.

Noah looked at Zoey and recognized her too. And certain thoughts began to make his knees buckle and his stomach churn.

"Maybe there's a connection?" He asked himself. Looking down at the ground.

Several hours had now passed since Zoey, Noah, and Dawn learned Mike had passed away.

The knife used to deal the damaging wound was ceased and put into evidence, as was Zoey's home condemned to a crime scene.

It was also discovered that Mike's death was linked to Chris's. Something that Noah had figured out. Which now had him wondering how and why it happened at all.

When the cops interviewed them, Noah told them. It only furthered their suspicions of who the culprit was. Detective Linder was correct on his suspicions when he got that mysterious tip.

So now there was a psycho path at large and the only ones who knew their identity were forbidden to tell, reasons were unclear of this though. It did make Zoey a bit angry, but she knew there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Duncan felt a slap to his face, which woke him up.

"Sleep well?"

Duncan opened his eyes and found he was tied down. "Ugh! What happened?" He tried to move his arms, but felt something tight around his wrists.

Looking up he saw it was rope which tied to some pipes jetting out of the slimy looking brick wall.

He took a gaze around his surroundings and found he was in a basement. A rather dark basement. Minus a few lights scattered around.

"Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter, watch this."

Duncan saw a television turn on. He would have demanded to know who owned that voice and how he got here. But what was on the TV, took his attention.

It was the news channel. There was a news reporter.

"Today is surely a dark day in the line of work for law enforcement," The reporter disclosed. "Several lives were cut short when a suspect in a murder investigation was questioned. Names are being withheld. Our resources, say the police got a mystery tip bringing them to this neighborhood where the seventeen year old suspect lives. We're being told that the suspect was told they were a likable possibility for the murder of Chris McLean, that happened just two nights ago. She took this negatively, by unleashing a barrage of lead at the detectives."

The camera panned to the side to show an ordinary neighborhood with law enforcement and crime scene investigators. In the far back was a two story house.

"Detective Linder, was the lead investigator in the murder of Chris McLean," he continued, "He was only 43 years old. Back up was called to deal with the suspect. But they were unaware of what they were up against. Especially when a barrage of grenades were sent off. In total seven lives were lost in this tragedy. And it is also uncertain, where our murderer is now. We'll keep you up to date as this story unfolds."

The television was then turned off.

"So what do you think of my work?"

"You're work?" Duncan spat, trying to wiggle his wrists free. "You savagely killed those cops. Who the hell are you?"

The person loomed in and out of the light. "I'm someone who's satisfying their hunger for vengeance. Chris was only one of many who either betrayed me, owed me money, or did something that severely pissed me off."

"So what, are you a hit man or something?" Duncan gasped. "Who are you and what did I do to you?"

"You did nothing," The figure said, "But in order to advance in my plans, I need a hostage. And you will work perfect."

"Again, who are you?" Duncan demanded.

Duncan could hear the feminine voice chuckle. "You should recognize me. We were on the same show together." The person stepped into the light to reveal themselves.

* * *

Dawn and Noah watched as Mike's body left on a stretcher.

"Who could have done this?" Dawn shook her head.

Noah sat down on a chair. Clutching his head. Feeling like he was going through too much in such a short period of time. First his dad, which he was fine. However, now he had this stress. Even if it didn't directly link to him, he was also a member of the show.

The two of them see a cop get a call over his communication device. Noah and Dawn listened in.

"All immediate officers report to the following address," The voice said, "Word of caution. Suspect is armed and very dangerous. Take out or capture at all cost."

"Copy that," The officer said.

Dawn and Noah look at each other.

"They know who killed Mike. And they know where they are."

Noah and Dawn look at Zoey, who was standing. They saw fire burning in her eyes. Apparently vengeance for Mike's killer was higher than being sorrowful over his death.

Dawn read her aura and saw she was still upset on the inside. Yet she was able to fight through it, with the promise of bringing justice to him. Like in season four, when she went into her Commando Zoey persona.

"Wow, she changed quickly," Noah observed.

"She will," Dawn said, looking at Zoey. "Mike and her were inseparable. She'll do whatever it takes to make whoever did this, is put behind bars."

Noah just stared in disbelief.

Zoey started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Dawn shouted after her.

"To resurrect a promise," She replied.

Dawn chased after her, "Wait."

Noah hung back, his family was here and his curiosity was leaving. Which should he follow?

The answer was made clear when a hand grabbed his and whisked him away.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Zoey's going to need help," Was her answer.

* * *

Duncan looked at the person and had no idea who they were. "You said you were on the same show as me?"

"We were," They said, "Just different seasons."

Duncan still had no idea who this was.

His kidnapper could see this. With the role of their eyes, they walked closer. "If you must know my true identity, I will tell you."

"I'm all ears," Duncan grunted.

"My names Scarlett," She answered. "I participated on Pahkitew Island. I was unfairly kicked off."

That name kind of sounded familiar to Duncan.

"My real intention wasn't to kill Chris," She continued, "It was to get information."

"And that information was?" Duncan asked.

"Contestants home locations," Scarlett replied, walking over to a bulletin board. There were a bunch of papers attached to it. "I saw an old enemy of mine during the All Stars airing."

"Mal?" Duncan questioned.

"That is correct," Scarlett said, looking at a mug shot of the malevolent one. "The two of us had some unfinished business that needed settling. So after getting where he lived from that washed up host, I carried out the final transaction."

"But Chris doesn't know where we live," Duncan said, "I doubt he has our home addresses on file."

"And that my delinquent friend is where you are wrong," Scarlett spun around to look at him, "That waste of oxygen in fact did. It was to easy to obtain them. It was his own greed that did him in. The only reason he had them was so he could get future seasons with past ex-competitors. While I was there for pure information, I found it as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

"You killed Chris for eliminating you?" Duncan questioned, "That's a bit harsh. I got arrested and never contemplated murder."

"But you weren't eliminated with the most annoying cretin in existence," Scarlett countered, "Plus,you blew up his cottage. I nearly blew up an entire island. All that stupid host had to do was hand over the money, simple. But he refused. Making the other cast stop me. So for refusal to obey, he died."

"You're demented," Duncan snarled.

"Thank-you," Scarlett took it as a complement. "So with one minor step completed. I pursued my bigger goal. Taking down the infamous Mal."

"And if you watched All Stars or even competed in it," Duncan said, "You would know that Mal and all of Mike's other personalities are gone."

"And that's how it's going to stay," Scarlett added, "Mike was able to keep Mal suppressed for a short bit, but he came back. So what was to stop him again."

"Why'd you frame me?" Duncan demanded. "And what happened between you and Mal?"

"At first it was so I didn't get caught," She replied, "You seemed like the best possibility for being framed. With your record already being a criminal, it would be a cinch for you to take the fall. However, I never expected a certain someone to give me away."

"Must of been the person who gave Detective Linder that note," Duncan pondered.

"Exactly," Scarlett snarled, "I was questioned and they asked too many questions. The more they asked the more they were suspicious of me. So I had to act fast."

"Do I have to repeat it?" Duncan said, "You are a psychotic demented human being. Do you find it enjoyable by killing people?"

"Only those who deserve it," Scarlett replied. "Chris may not have deserved it, but in my eyes it was served justice. Mal was though."

"How do you two know each other?" Duncan asked.

* * *

How did Noah get himself into this? One moment he was relieved that his father was alive and the next he was being taken on a suicide mission.

Dawn had dragged Noah with her after Zoey. Saying she would need his help in trying to calm Zoey before she did something regrettable. But trying to calm someone who feels like they have nothing to lose was a battle that was almost impossible to control.

Nonetheless, Noah was in it for the long haul.

Dawn tried to convince Zoey to reconsider her thoughts and let the police arrest Mike's murderer. She would have none of it, her mind was convinced it was up to her to avenge Mike. She wouldn't feel right with the world until then.

So in current time, the three of them had sneaked into the back of a cruiser and hid there as it took off for the apparent place that Mike's killer was.

"I can't believe I got myself into this?" Noah whispered, crunched in the dark. His knee was folded into his chin.

"You didn't," Dawn sighed, "I did. I thought we could convince Zoey otherwise."

"I don't really know how I could help," Noah admitted, "I just met you two today."

Dawn really didn't have a reason to why she brought Noah. All she knew was, she needed to make sure Zoey didn't do something that got her hurt, that's what best friends are for. With the red heads current state of mind though, it was hard to keep anything stable.

"I guess, I was just acting on the moment," Dawn said, "Hoping you could be of some help."

"I honestly wish I could have," Noah said, "But again, I just met you two."

Noah couldn't see it, but Dawn nodded.

"But if it means anything," Noah added, "I can't really explain it, but I'm glad I came."

Else where in the backseats of the car, hidden by shadows, was Zoey. She heard what Noah and Dawn were saying, but only barely. Her mind was mostly focused on getting her hands on her better halves killer.

Complete silence fell over the car. The only sounds that could be heard were their faint breathing and the vehicle itself. Lucky for them them wall between the front and back seats made it sure the cop couldn't hear them.

Eventually the four of them arrived at their destination.

The cop sat in the car and waited for backup, knowing fully how dangerous this suspect was. As well as how unpredictable.

Zoey knowing this cop could either slow her down or stop her from completing her mission, stayed put. She still had no idea what she was going to do exactly, she just knew it had to be something to avenge Mike.

Dawn and Noah didn't know what to do, as they sat their quietly. Noah was still trying to figure out how he got into this.

Zoey peeked over the seat and at the house they were parked in front of. All the lights were off, pitch black filled the windows.

"Officer Bradley, back up will be there in five minutes," A voice over a radio said. "Just sit tight until then and keep an eye out for any sounds or movements."

"Copy that!" He replied.

Dawn looked at Zoey. "I don't think there's a way I could get you to reconsider would there?'

Zoey bent back back down, "Sorry Dawn, but I need to do this."

"Thought so," Dawn sighed.

The three of them hear the cop exit the car. Which to Zoey meant, it was time for her to move. Where exactly was she going, she didn't know, but she had to do something.

She was about to open the door when...a beam of light hit her in the face. She looked through the window and saw the cop pointing a flashlight on her. Which moved to Dawn and Noah.

"What the?" He said, "What are you three doing back there?"

* * *

Duncan shook his head, "And I though just Mal was dark. But you two together..." he shutters from what he just heard.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "None of what is happening right now would be happening at all if he hadn't betrayed me." She seethed with anger just thinking about it.

"So what are your plans now," Duncan asked.

Scarlett looked at him. "Basically to hide out here until I can figure out what to do next."

"I thought with your smarts, you'd have everything planned out already," Duncan smirked.

"Not entirely," She countered, "But if one cop arrives here before I do, I have you as a second option."

That made Duncan's smirk disappear. "And what is your second option."

"Use you as a shield to get away," She replied.

* * *

The cop had opened the door and now Noah, Dawn, and Zoey were standing beside the cop car. With a flashlight in their faces.

"Can you three please tell me what you're doing in the back of my car," The cop demanded.

Dawn and Noah stood silent, not really knowing what to say.

Zoey on the other hand knew exactly what to say. "I came to make justice."

The cop looked at her confused, "Who are you?"

"Zoey, Mike's girlfriend," She replied.

"And you're here for what?" He asked.

"To make sure my boyfriends death doesn't go unavenged," Zoey glared.

The cops scratched his head, "The victim who died at the hospital. You overheard my scanner."

With a nod of the head, Zoey answered.

"I'm sorry miss," The cop apologized, "But this is too dangerous for a civilian, you'll have to leave."

"I'm not leaving," Was her reply.

"Come on Zoey," Dawn protested, "The cop is right, we can't do anything. And if you try, you're likely to get hurt or worse."

"I'll be fine," Zoey assured her.

"Whether you think you will or not," The cop interrupted, "You're not permitted to be here. I'll have someone escort you away shortly." With that he spoke into his radio about unwanted visitors.

Zoey shook her head. "You can't stop me from getting vengeance for who I love."

Dawn heard this and knew Zoey's state of mind was darkening. She was going to do whatever it took to avenge Mike. "Zoey, please, let the cops deal with this."

"Sorry Dawn," Zoey shook her head, fists clenched, "She must pay."

Dawn gasped as she watched Zoey bolt for the house. "Zoey, come back!"

The cop turned and saw Zoey running toward the house. "Kid stop!" He screamed.

Too late! She was already ascending the stairs.

"Um, yeah," Noah said with wide eyes, "She's going to get hurt."

* * *

Duncan could feel his heart beating a mile a minute from how scared he was.

"But no worries for now," Scarlett said, "No one knows of our location."

"So you're just going to leave me tied up here?" Duncan grunted. Wiggling his arms, which were still tied to the walls.

"I don't know," Scarlett said, "I never thought it go this far. So probably yes."

With a sigh, Duncan lowered his head and thought perhaps he'd catch some z's. Even if he was in an uncomfortable position.

Scarlett walked over to a table and grabbed a rag from it and then a pistol. She used the rag to clean the gun.

That's when she heard a car pull up with sirens.

This woke Duncan up. "Huh!" He looked up to see red flashing lights from a window.

Scarlett cocked her gun, "Let's see who's come to visit."

* * *

Zoey ran up onto the porch and looked at the door. She looked behind her and saw the cop car. The headlights made it so she could only see the her friends outlines.

"Sorry Dawn, but I need to do this for Mike," She said to herself.

Dawn watched as Zoey silently tried the door, which didn't budge. "Please make sure you stay safe."

Zoey turned back and was about to head around and see if there was another way in. When she turned and got a miniature jump scare when she saw someone standing there.

"Miss, please go back to the car and wait there," The cop said, "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Zoey shook her head, "I can't! I made a promise to Mike."

"Whatever it is," The cop said, "I don't think it's worth getting involved with this psycho path."

Like Dawn, the cop was unlucky to change Zoey's mind.

"Please," The cop said, "I don't know where they are. You have to come back..."

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound of gun fire rings through the air.

Zoey screamed as the cop went crashing to the ground. Blood splashing onto the porch as he landed.

Noah and Dawn also gasp as they see the cop now dead on the porch.

"Watch out?" Noah gasped. He grabbed Dawn and shoved her behind the cop car for cover. He joined them.

"Get out of there Zoey!" Dawn screamed.

Zoey ducked down to avoid a second shot.

"Get out of here if you know what's good for you!" A voice yelled.

Zoey kept quiet, trying to get a position to where the voice was. She couldn't tell. So she quietly stealth crawled.

* * *

Duncan watched as Scarlett walked to a set of stairs.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Quiet!" Scarlett ordered, "I'm going to make sure no problems arise from our guests."

With a gulp, Duncan watched as she ascended the steps.

When she reached the first floor, she quietly walked to the front of the house and poked her head through the curtain of a window.

She saw a cop car sitting there with its headlights on. There was a cop and a girl of her age on her porch. They were talking. She heard Mike's name and knew from there it must be his girlfriend.

"She's ruthless to want to try and take me out," Scarlett slightly chuckled. She quietly opened the window a crack and pointed the pistol out it. Her biggest priority was the cop.

Only one shot, he was taken out. But Mike's girlfriend dived out of the way and was now out of sight some how. She was now below the window's edge, something that didn't worry Scarlett.

With no lights on, it was easy to move through the house.

* * *

"Where'd Zoey go?" Dawn asked, peeking through the cops driver door.

Noah peeked over the hood of the car and saw it was too dark to see the red head. "I don't know. Check the car for a radio to call for help."

"Aren't they coming already?" Dawn asked.

"I thought so," Noah thought, "But they should be here by now."

"Should we go in after her?" Dawn asked, looking at Noah.

Noah looked back at her, he didn't know. He crawled over to the driver seat and peered inside. He saw the scanner, next to it was a radio, he grabbed it.

"Hello, hello!" He said into it.

Dawn listened from behind the passenger door.

All Noah got was static. With a sigh he tried again, static.

The scanner on the other hand was very busy. Voices on it said there was some sort of emergency somewhere else. Apparently some joy riders stole a car and were taking it for a ride down a highway with the other police in pursuit.

"Why is no one answering?" Noah demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey had snuck to the side of the house. She crept through the dark, with her ears perked.

She checked for a basement window, so far nothing. Eventually she made it to the other side of the house. Where the back door was. She slowly crept up to it.

She kept her ears peeled for sounds. Silence.

Which she took as not good. It meant that Scarlett was somewhere, lying in wait. But with no other choice, Zoey crawled to the door and put an ear to it.

With no sound, she decided to try the door. Unlocked. A slightly positive sign, she opened the door and entered. Finding herself in a kitchen.

Zoey listening for movement or breathing before moving further. Only her breathing, so she moved forward. Keeping in mind, that that Scarlett could be anywhere.

"Come with me!"

Zoey froze when she heard a voice.

"Where?"

Wait, there were two voices Zoey heard. She crawled toward a door and listened in.

"Over here or else."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, your a good hostage."

Zoey knew one voice for sure. It was Duncan, which surprised her. She captured him.

"Looks like I'll be saving him too," Zoey made the mental note.

"He's not the only one who needs it."

Zoey froze when she felt metal against her back.

"...How?" She asked.

"Don't you love technology," Scarlett smirked in the dark. "You can practically do anything with it. Including the recording of voices."

"You won't get away with what you did to Mike," Zoey threatened.

Scarlett laughed, "I already have. And will again."

* * *

Nearly five minutes of waiting and neither Noah nor Dawn had heard anything else from the house. No Zoey, no killer, no one, no sound.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Dawn asked, a chill driving up her spine. "I'm worried."

Noah just couldn't take his eyes off of the dead cop. "I don't think there's much we can do."

Dawn covered her mouth with her hands. What have they gotten themselves into. Noah was right there wasn't anything they could do.

Or was there? A light bulb formed over Noah's head, when he saw something on the dashboard.

"Dawn, I have a plan," He said.

* * *

"Zoey what are you doing here?" Duncan asked, his eyes bulging from his head. Feeling totally surprised to see her.

Scarlett had led Zoey down to the basement. Saying if she disobeyed any order, she'd end up with Mike.

"I'm here to avenge Mike," Zoey sighed. As Scarlett forced her to sit against a wall near Duncan.

Duncan would have face palmed if he could. "Should have let the cops deal with it."

Zoey finally realizing it now, knew Duncan was correct. She let her head get to filled with rage, she didn't think clearly. Apparently having a gun pointed into your back will do it though.

"I just wanted justice for Mike," Zoey sighed, as she clutched her knees.

"I know," Duncan said, "But the cops could have done that."

"Dawn said that to me a dozen times, but I didn't listen," Zoey said.

"Your friends smart," Scarlett commented, "You should have listened. Now you're my hostage like him." She motioned toward Duncan. "And the cops, they can't stop me. They tried before and failed miserably."

Zoey looked up at Scarlett, "What did Mike ever do to you?"

Scarlett crossed her arms, pistol draping by her side. "Mike was not the one I killed, even if it was him in control. My real target was Mal."

"Mal?" Zoey questioned. "Mike got rid of him in All Stars."

"Like I said to Duncan," Scarlett explained, "I couldn't take the risk of him coming back. Mal and I go back a couple years. I did a few things for him before he was sent to juvie and he never repaid me back. Plus a few other things happened between us, but they don't matter."

"You killed an innocent man," Zoey started to slightly sob, "Mal's gone. He's been gone for over a year. Mike would never harm a fly."

"What's done is done," Scarlett shrugged, "Mal was locked or disappeared before and he came back. What's to say it couldn't happen again?"

Zoey didn't know, "Mike was my life. And you took him away."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Can the water works. I used to have people close to me, but in the end, I dispose of them as I do everyone that got in my way. That got in my way of gaining power."

"Power?" Zoey asked.

"With my huge intellect," Scarlett said, "I should be able to get what I want. And that's what I plan on doing. I'm going to take over this entire country one day. And no one's going to stop me. Why? Because there's no way someone is intelligent enough to succeed that way."

"Again, throwing the psychotic demented card on the table," Duncan said.

"Say what you want," Scarlett stood over him. "But in the end, this hostage take over is only a stepping stone to showing everyone the power I wish to yield."

"And you've already started," Duncan snarked, "Killing how many cops today? Nearly a dozen."

"Or so," Scarlett added. "As soon as I figure out my next step, you two will be expendable."

She walked away back to the bulletin board to look over what was on it.

Zoey looked at Duncan.

Duncan looked at her, "Untie me," he whispered.

"I.."

"I wouldn't do that," Scarlett intervened, "Unless you want a hole in your head."

Zoey sat quiet.

"How'd, you?" Duncan questioned.

"Heightened sense of hearing comes with intelligence," Scarlett replied, "Makes up for lack of sight." Fixing her glasses to show for it.

Duncan and Zoey look at each other and sigh.

Zoey was regretting this now. She was foolish to be so reckless before. Her Commando side was not one she liked much anymore. How could she help Mike if she was dead? She couldn't. She should have listened to Dawn.

"Attention scum inside. We have this place surrounded."

Scarlett looked up from the bulletin board. "Huh!"

"I repeat, we have this place surrounded, come out now with your hands up."

Scarlett looked to the window and saw only one light. "Who's out there and what kind of game are they playing?"

Duncan was also curious.

Zoey knew who it was but for their own sake, kept her mouth shut.

Scarlett had to go up and investigate, but she didn't have Zoey tied up. What to do?

With a smirk Scarlett knew what to do. She grabbed the pistol and walked toward Zoey, "Hold still."

* * *

Dawn was all by herself. Walking in the dark. Sneaking along the side of the house. She looked for a way in but found only the locked back door.

With a sigh, she tried the side of the house.

She kind of hesitated to go along with Noah's plan but he took the more life threatening part of the plan.

He was going to stay at the cop car and use the speaker phone and distract the villain inside while Dawn went and tried to free Zoey or at least see what happened to her.

She prayed it work.

She walked along the side and saw a small window at the base of the house. She crawled up to it and peered inside, to see the basement.

It was dark, but there was enough light to tell there were two figures down there. And neither were moving.

With a light gasp she looked closer. All across the room were red beams, like those used in security.

She noticed Duncan down there, "She has him to?" She gasped.

Down inside Duncan and Zoey had to make sure not to move or touch those things. Scarlett showed them they were real and very dangerous. Throwing a broom into one of them and instantly it was cut in two.

Zoey and Duncan dared not to move. They were everywhere.

Dawn saw this and needed to know a way she could help. If Scarlett could turn them on, there was a way of turning them off.

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

Dawn heard gun shots coming from the front of the house.

* * *

Noah sat in the cop car with the speaker receiver in his hands.

"Attention scum inside. We have this place surrounded. I repeat, we have this place surrounded, come out now with your hands up."

Noah knew this smart alack wouldn't fall for this false cop routine. But hopefully it would _somehow_ give Dawn enough time to free Zoey.

"If you come out now, we'll go easy on you."

A bullet hits the windshield and into the passenger seat.

Noah goes wide eye as he ducks down. "Crap!"

"You think you're so clever," Scarlett said, "Come to claim your friend back. It won't work. So come out peacefully or I'll come out there and put you down."

Noah coward behind the driver door. "What have I gotten myself into?"

A bullet comes crashing through the door window. "Times running out."

* * *

With all her strength, Dawn pushed a window open. She climbed inside and looked around. A bedroom.

She quickly and quietly made her way to the door. She peeked out of it to see if the coast was clear. It was.

Exiting the bedroom she made her way down a hallway. Where she saw the living room from a distance. In it was a shadowy figure.

Dawn hid in her own shadows against the wall and listened.

"Three...two...nice choice."

Dawn's eyes went wide, when she realized Noah had been discovered.

"Move slowly or I shoot," Scarlett said.

Dawn watched as Scarlett was now at the front door. She had Noah by his shirt, "This is a nice reunion we have," she said to him.

"Joyful," He said, "Can you set me and Zoey free?"

"What do you think?" Scarlett asked.

"Figured," Noah said.

With Noah captured, Dawn had to act quickly. But...she back stepped...into the kitchen counter. Accidentally sending some dishes shattering to the ground.

"What was that?" Scarlett demanded, pointing her gun in Dawns direction.

Noah panicked, "It was nothing."

"You have an accomplice," Scarlett growled, "Come out or he dies."

Dawn hesitated.

"Do it," Scarlett ordered.

Noah felt Scarletts arm choked around his chest, tightly against his neck as well. Along with cold metal to the side of his head.

"No Dawn, get out of here," He yelled.

"Huh, Dawn," Scarlett chuckled, "Looks like you couldn't take your own advice, like you gave to Zoey. Heed _my_ advice or he _will_ die."

"Okay, okay," Dawn said all frightened.

She stepped out in sight so Scarlett could see her.

"Good!" Scarlett said, "Now hands on your head."

Dawn obeyed.

"Dawn get out of here," Noah yelled.

"No Dawn, don't," Scarlett countered. "Or else he'll end up like that damn cop on my porch."

With that in mind, Dawn did not run.

But something unpredictable happened. Noah used the back of his head and bashed it into Scarletts face. Making the brainiac stumble backwards. Sending off a gun shot in the process, which hit someone.

"Run!" Noah screamed.

Dawn watched as Noah grabbed his side. With a clogged mind, Dawn ran for the kitchen and the back door.

Scarlett regained her position. She glared at Noah as she rubbed her now bruised nose. "You just made the worst mistake of your life."

Noah gulped as Scarlett grabbed him by his arm before he could move.

* * *

Duncan and Zoey were still down in the basement.

Scarlett had turned on a laser grid. Making it hard for any movement, even for an itch. They looked around and found them everywhere.

"We have to get out of this," Duncan whispered over to Zoey.

"How?" She asked.

Duncan looked around, his eyes landing on the laser grid switch. That was on the other side of the room. He looked over at Zoey, "You're not tied up. You can turn it off."

Zoey looked down at the ground, rubbing her swollen cheek from where Scarlett had slugged her. "I can try, but I don't think I'm stealthy enough."

"I've seen you in All Stars," Duncan said, "You've got the skill."

 _ **BANG**_

"You can do it," Duncan assured her.

With a hesitant nod, Zoey looked at the box by the steps.

Duncan at least wished his arms were free, the only part keeping him from doing this.

Zoey slowly got to her knees, making sure to be careful of the beam right in front of her.

She then slowly crawled toward the stairs, where the box was.

"You can do it," Duncan said quietly, as he watched.

Zoey heard him as she kept moving. Stepping over one laser and having to stoop low for another.

After some time, she got to the box and switched the lasers off.

With a sigh of relief, Zoey walked back to Duncan. "I'll get you out of those." She tried pulling on the ropes. They were stuck securely in place.

Just then the sound of a slam could be heard.

The two looked wide eyed at the stairs.

The slam followed by what sounded like the door being locked. Then footsteps on the steps.

"We're in for it now," Duncan said.

Zoey turned back to the ropes tied around Duncan's wrists. Using her strength to set him free. No such luck.

A person came from the stairs.

Duncan and Zoey turn to see it was not Scarlett.

"Dawn what are you doing down here?" Zoey gasped.

"Noah and I waited outside while you came in here," Dawn replied. "We saw that cop get killed."

"Noah's here?" Duncan questioned.

Dawn sniffed, single tear running down her cheek, "Was!"

"What happened?" Zoey asked. Looking at her.

Before Dawn could answer there was a pounding sound from the door.

"She's coming," Dawn panicked.

"Quick, get me free," Duncan said shakily.

Zoey frantically looked around for something to help her. She saw Scarlett's bulletin board, an old boiler, and other items. Including a metal rack against one wall. "Maybe something over there."

Dawn raced over and looked through it. She grabbed something raced back. "Maybe these."

Zoey took the bolt cutters. "These will work perfectly."

"Open the door," Scarlett screamed, as she pounded harder on it.

"Hurry!" Duncan yelped.

Zoey quickly clipped the ropes so Duncan could be freed. Duncan stood up and felt his wrists, which had red marks around them. "Thanks!"

"No time to talk," Dawn said, "We need to escape." She pointed to the window.

Duncan and Zoey agreed.

Duncan rushed over to it. The ledge where it was, was just out of his reach.

"I can't reach it," He said.

"You won't be escaping anyway," Scarlett growled.

Dawn, Duncan, and Zoey gasp as they turn to see Scarlett standing at the base of the steps.

The three of them freeze.

"Now, against the wall," Scarlett demanded. Pointing her gun at Duncan, and directing it toward the wall.

The three of them did as they were told.

"What happened to Noah?" Dawn asked her.

"He's not able to be here," Scarlett smirked.

Dawn covered her mouth as she gasped.

"What are you plans now?" Duncan grunted.

"Still deciding," Scarlett replied. "But I think the best thing I can do now is kill the three of you and get away while I still can."

"What about having hostages?" Duncan asked.

"I can always get more," Scarlett replied, "So who's first?"

A few silent moments go by before Scarlett gets a surprise. Someone raises their hand.

"You?" She asks, with a shrug, "Fine. Unlike your boyfriend, yours will be fast and painless."

Zoey shrugged, "Without Mike, there isn't a world I want to live in anyway."

"Touching," Scarlett said bored, "I'm ready to get out of here, so prepare to die."

She pointed the gun to face level.

"Wait!" Duncan yelled stepping in front of Zoey.

"You first," Scarlett shrugged, "Fine, perhaps I can get a two for one."

"No!" Duncan said, "Just let us go. We won't say anything about this."

"I must concur," Dawn agreed.

Scarlett laughed. Bending down and clutching her knees. "Thanks for the laugh. It's not the first time I've heard that joke, but it still gets to me every-time I hear it."

A moment later it was like she never laughed. "But seriously. Not going to happen." She re-positioned her gun and fired at Duncan and Zoey.

"Out of the way," Zoey screamed, pushing Duncan to the ground.

As Duncan fell, he grabbed Zoey's arm and brought her down with him.

Scarlett growled, "Just die already."

Duncan tried to get up, but Zoey was on top of him. "You saved me," he said.

"The bullet was meant for me, not you," Zoey said shyly.

"Um, guys," Dawn pointed.

As if to remember, Scarlett was still there. "Um, I can still kill you two." She deadpanned. "Now stand back up."

Though reluctantly, they stood up.

Just then cop sirens can be heard. Scarlett glares at the window and growls, seeing flashing lights out them.

"They're here," Dawn said relieved.

"They are," Scarlett growled, "But they won't stop me from getting away. Especially when I have three hostages."

Scarlett walked closer to them. "Do as I say and you'll actually live." She pointed her gun at Dawn, "You, leave now." She pointed to the stairs.

"You said you wanted hostages?" Dawn said.

"I only need one," Scarlett replied, "Now get or else."

"Take me and let them be free," Dawn suggested.

"No," Scarlett huffed. "You have til the count of three to leave or else your friend won't have a head on their shoulders."

Zoey felt Scarlett walk behind her and place the gun to her neck.

Dawn quietly walked to the stairs, "Three." Scarlett started.

"Okay, I'm gone," Dawn assured, "Duncan, Zoey, stay strong."

"Don't worry about us," Zoey called after her, "We'll be okay."

Dawn nodded as she raced up the steps.

"Now, you," Scarlett said, dragging Duncan away. "Zoey, leave."

She looked at her.

"I said, I need one," Scarlett said, "my problems were with your boyfriend, not you."

Zoey hesitated. "I...I...can't."

"Like I said, you have the count of three," Scarlett threatened.

Zoey walked backwards to the steps. But didn't climb them.

"Three..."

Zoey stayed where he was.

"Two..."

"Just take me instead," Zoey demanded. "Let him go. I'm better off, I can finally be with Mike."

"I said, leave," Scarlett warned, pushing the metal of the gun deeper into the back of Duncan's neck. "Now go!"

Duncan looked at Zoey.

"Just go, I'll be fine," Duncan said.

"I can't," Zoey said, "I can't leave you."

"Final warning," Scarlett warned.

"Just go," Duncan screamed at her, "Mike wouldn't want you to die by this piece of garbage. He'd want you to live forever and to stay safe. Let the cops deal with her."

"Like that's ever worked out well," Scarlett grunted, "Just look at what I did to your friend detective Linder."

"But..." Zoey said.

"Go!" Duncan screamed.

"Alright!" Zoey sighed. Knowing she couldn't be any convincing. She ran up the stairs.

"Just me and you again," Scarlett said. "How far do you think we can make it?"

"Front door is my guess," Duncan mentally shrugged. "They probably have this place surrounded."

"I'll get away," Scarlett said pushing Duncan, "If they don't want a casualty on their hands. Now move."

Duncan walked and they climbed to the second floor.

"Now what?" Duncan asked.

"I use you as a shield," Scarlett replied, "While I talk to negotiators about my ride out of here."

"Interesting," Duncan said as the two walked, into the living room.

"Now wait here," She ordered. As she walked to the window. She saw a dozen cop cars surrounding the house. "Heh, they brought back up this time." She also saw Dawn talking to one of the cops.

She looked around and couldn't find any sign of Zoey. "Where is she?" She demanded.

"Right here!"

Scarlett turns to see a fist get lodged into her cheek. Making her drop the gun.

Scarlett grabs her cheek, "Looks like we match."

Zoey remembered her swollen cheek, but it didn't faze her.

Scarlett looked and saw the gun lying on the sofa.

Zoey saw it too.

The two rushed for it at the same time. Both colliding and falling onto the wooden coffee table. Smashing it to pieces.

Duncan could only watch as he was to struck with bewilderment to move.

Zoey got up first and reached for the gun.

Scarlett got to her knees and elbowed Zoey away. Grabbing the gun. "It's over."

Zoey knelt on the ground, wiped blood from her fat lip. "Looks like it. Finish me now."

"I will," Scarlett said gladly.

 **BANG**

Scarlett smirks as Zoey fell to the ground. Duncan gasps.

"Nooo!" Duncan yelled.

"Yes!" Scarlett gleamed in the moment. Before falling over herself.

Duncan looked at her in surprise. "What happened?"

Zoey stood up, she pointed to behind Duncan.

Duncan turned to see a cop standing there. A friendly face that Duncan knew, "Joey!"

"That's Officer Daniels to you," The cop replied, lowering his gun. He went over and grabbed Scarletts before she could regain it.

Zoey and Duncan looked down at amazement as Scarlett spewed blood.

"Why'd you fall?" Duncan asked her.

* * *

Dawn stood near an ambulance. There were two of them. She watched as Scarlett was taken away in one of them. Apparently she would live, the bullet had barely missed her aorta.

The second one was so she could ride in it. "You're definitely a hero in my book." She said to someone on a stretcher.

Noah looked up at her, "Why? Because I took a bullet to my abdomen or because I distracted that psycho with my plan?".

Dawn smiled at him, "Both, but neither as well."

Noah quirked an eyebrow at her.

"For coming alone in the first place," She said sweetly, "You could have ran away any time. But you didn't."

"Oh!" Noah replied, "Well, I guess I did somethings not even I knew I was capable of doing."

"We have to move him now," A paramedic said.

"Can I ride?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," The paramedic shrugged, getting Noah into the hospital.

Noah asked which hospital they were going to and the paramedic told them it was the one his dad was at.

So with that Dawn road with Noah to the hospital.

* * *

Duncan and Zoey exited the house and were treated for their minor injuries. Her swollen cheek and the bump on his forehead.

"So..." Duncan asked, "What now?"

"I have to help Mike's parents plan his funeral," Zoey replied.

Duncan nodded, as he still had some curiosity himself. For who was it that gave the police the tip of it being Scarlett that killed Chris and the location of this house.

"What about you?" Zoey asked him.

"Not sure yet," Duncan replied, "Probably move back with my folks and look for a part time job."

Zoey nodded, "I got a better idea."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Since my house is just me," She smiled, "I'd feel better if you shared it with me."

Duncan went wide eyed, "I could never afford something like that."

"My parents still own it," Zoey replied, "They just don't live in it. You can take the extra bedroom."

"Thanks," Duncan nodded, "I'll think about it."

With a smile, she threw her arms around Duncan. "Take your time."

Duncan put his arms around her to. Which ended up being a hug.

They separated. "Seems like this is a bright new start for us," Duncan said.

Zoey nodded as she looked at him, "I love Mike. But you were right back in there."

"About what?" Duncan asked.

"About him wanting me to live," She replied, "About staying safe and not Lost without knowing a there is a future for me."

* * *

 **10 Miles east of the hospital**

On the side of a road is a fire. A vehicle engulfed in it. That vehicle being an ambulance.

All aboard the safety vehicle are dead. With the exception of one.

That person slowly staggers toward the road and looks both ways. They look down at their wound. "This is an... easy...fix."

Seeing no cars, they walk off.

With an evil laugh, they say, "They have't heard the last of me. Scarlett will be back."

* * *

 **That's it folks! Hope you all liked it. Zuncan mixed with Nawn, with a hint of Scarlett. Let me know how I did or what I should improve on in a review.**

 **Sorry for the late hiatus with it, been working on it nonstop since last week though.**

 **Again, dedicated to Applauze and GreenPokeGuy! You two rock. :D**

 **Peace!**


End file.
